bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Greed
:This article is about a boss. For minibosses based on this boss, see Greed or Super Greed. :For other uses, see Keeper (disambiguation). is the final boss of Greed Mode added to the Afterbirth expansion. He is a much stronger version of Super Greed and the regular Greed. He also has a stronger version called . Description He is a larger version of all Keeper-type characters and enemies with a bulkier appearance, angry-looking expression, few stitches and scars, an X-shaped mark from his forehead, and a pair of golden coins for eyes with several different printings (when spinning his eyes like a casino machine). He appears to have white crooked teeth. Unlike other bosses, his buttcheeks are clearly visible (better seen when walking up north and while performing his spinning attack). From Greedier Mode, in his second form known as "Ultra Greedier", he is completely made out gold. The coins for eyes are replaced by smaller white pupils. His bottom jaw now sport tusks. ( ) Behavior Upon entering the room, Ultra Greed can be seen hanging on a noose before he cuts it off and drops to the floor. He can not be hurt until he drops to the ground. On the ground, Ultra Greed will perform a variety of attacks while wandering around the room. * Stomps the 4 times. Each stomp spawns a Keeper. Only 4 Keepers can be alive at once. * Rushes at Isaac if he gets in Ultra Greed's line of sight. * Fires coin projectiles. They can be in an organized pattern or sprayed in a pattern similar to Monstro's . * Spins around the room while shooting coin projectiles. * Stops moving to spin his eyes. His eyes will then show symbols that will spawn large coins depending on the symbols. All the spawned coins can be attacked and destroyed. ** If both eyes display bombs, bomb coins will spawn and explode in a large radius. One coin can damage Ultra Greed for 40 damage. ** Two hearts will spawn heart coins. If not destroyed in time, the coins will heal Ultra Greed for 13.125. ** Two keys will spawn key coins. If they are not destroyed in time, they will open the golden boss doors and spawn Greed Gaper hordes. ** If his symbols do not match (e.g., Key and Bomb), coins without any symbols will spawn. Unlike the other coins, these coins will deal contact damage. They last longer, but will not do anything if they are not destroyed. * If too many enemies and/or coins are alive at once, Ultra Greed will go into a defense stance. He will not move but all damage dealt to him will be drastically reduced. He will stop blocking once most of the enemies/coins are killed. All of Ultra Greed's attacks will deal a full heart of damage and cause coin loss. If he moves over coins on the ground, he will heal for 4.375 HP for each coin. When Ultra Greed heals or falls to low health, he will turn red. While he is red, his attack speed and movement speed will be increased. He will turn back to normal if the effect was caused by healing. When Ultra Greed is defeated, he starts screaming while turning into a statue of gold. Afterwards, he will drop the End Chest and Greed Machine. Entering the End Chest will unlock Ending 18. When the Greed (Donation) Machine spawns, a percentage will appear below the HUD of coins, bombs and keys. This is the probability of the machine to explode after donating a coin, and it is varies depending of the character (in ??? this has no effect at all, needs confirmation) and of the number of coins donated before with that character. After donating 1000 coins to the Greed Machine, Isaac will unlock the 13th character, Keeper. Strategy To defeat Ultra Greed more easily without taking damage, have the character to use the Daddy Longlegs and Gnawed Leaf item. As soon as Greed Gapers are loosed, stand still until the character becomes invulnerable. While doing so, Daddy Long Legs will damage Ultra Greed constantly but it will take a lot of time to finish Ultra Greed off. Trivia * When defeating Ultra Greedier, if there are poop obstacles in the room, the poop will turn to golden poop. * During the DLC's development, Ultra Greed's beta appearance sports with a black beard, a single tooth, and arms looking less bulky.Tyrone Rodriguez, Twitter 1 According to Tyrone Rodriguez, Ultra Greed with a beard was supposed to represent Tyrone himself, similar to Ultra Pride who represents Edmund McMillen and Florian Himsl.Tyrone Rodriguez, Twitter 2 ** On January 11, 2016, Tyron shares a screenshot of beta Ultra Greed's "casino"-spinning animation.Tyrone Rodriguez, Twitter 3 ** Two sprite sheets for Ultra Greed's beta version can be found in the files from DeliriumForms folder. ( ) * Ultra Greed is one of the Seven Deadly Sins to receive the "ultra" variant; the other being Ultra Pride. Bugs * When Ultra Greed perform his spinning attack after the player dies, the sound will continue endlessly until restarting or returning back to the title menu. References Related Achievements Lil' Chest - Defeat Ultra Greed with Isaac. Censer - Defeat Ultra Greed with Magdalene. Evil Eye - Defeat Ultra Greed with Cain. My Shadow - Defeat Ultra Greed with Judas. Cracked Dice - Defeat Ultra Greed with ???. Black Feather - Defeat Ultra Greed with Eve. Lusty Blood - Defeat Ultra Greed with Samson. Lilith - Defeat Ultra Greed with Azazel. Key Bum - Defeat Ultra Greed with Lazarus. GB Bug - Defeat Ultra Greed with Eden. Zodiac - Defeat Ultra Greed with The Lost. Box of Friends - Defeat Ultra Greed with Lilith. Rib of Greed - Defeat Ultra Greed as Keeper. Category:Rebirth content Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses